


Ticking Time Bomb

by ghostofviper



Series: Hiromu Takahashi One Shots [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Implied Violence, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 09:39:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Song fic based on Another Way to Die by Disturbed.  Hiromu is a ticking time bomb always ready to explode





	Ticking Time Bomb

Really, they only had themselves to blame. They had gotten complacent. Lulled into a false sense of security by the crazy antics and general weirdness of Hiromu Takahashi. That had been their mistake. They had begun to believe Time Bomb was just a nick name. His stablemates had just sat back with knowing smiles as they continued to push Hiromu, knowing an explosion was forthcoming. There was nothing Hiromu liked less than being ignored, being dismissed. Treated as irrelevant. Marty Scurll and Will Ospreay had made the mistake of treating him as an afterthought. Of forgetting just how dangerous the man could be. 

When Will Ospreay had won Hiromu’s precious belt-san, the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship, Hiromu had gone out to the ring, intent on staking his claim and regaining his title. Instead he had gotten broken fingers for his troubles courtesy of Marty Scurll who had decided he was first in line to challenge. He had been punched in the face by Will Ospreay along the way and while it seemed a comedic reaction when he donned a helmet and gloves to confront them in the ring, it was anything but funny to LIJ. But they knew their brother needed to stand on his own for this, so they sat back and waited for the fireworks to arrive. 

There can be no other reason why

You know we should have seen it coming

Consequences we cannot deny

Will be revealed in time

When it did it was spectacular, the bodies Will Ospreay, Marty Scurll and Kushida (just because he happened to get in the way) lying strewn about the ring with Hiromu standing tall in the middle holding belt-san high above his head as he glared at his fallen competitors before tossing the belt on Will Ospreay’s prone body and exiting the arena his challenge issued.

The time bomb is ticking

And no one is listening

Our future is fading

Is there any hope we’ll survive

As he waded through the backstage people scattered in his path, giving the man a wide berth as the look on his face clearly indicated he wasn’t quite done wreaking havoc. Passing a group of interns Hiromu stalked past them with barely a glance only to stop dead in his tracks a few feet past. Spinning on his heel Hiromu approached one of the young women, grabbing her by the elbow and pulling her after him without a word. She stumbled after him, her heels making it difficult to keep up with his pace as he brought them to the empty LIJ locker room. 

As soon as they entered Hiromu began untying his wrestling tights. “I’m going to fuck your face.” He said point blank. “I want you on your knees and when I’m done I want you gone without a word. Do you understand?” 

She nodded her consent, dropping down to her knees and keeping her eyes on Hiromu’s hands as he pulled his cock out, stroking the length in his hand as he stepped up to her lips. Rubbing the tip of his cock along her full lips Hiromu then pushed the tip inside, groaning as the warmth of her mouth enveloped him. Hand wrapping around her ponytail Hiromu picked up a frenetic pace pounding in and out of her mouth with a velocity that surprised her, making her struggle to keep up with his movements and keep her tongue playing along his length, not wanting to blow this chance with Hiromu. If she could keep him satisfied, it could be her key to easy street here. Interns that hooked up with the wrestlers around here seemed to get leeway not afforded to anyone else and she was not going to blow her chance. 

She widened her jaw working to relax her throat as Hiromu thrust into it, fighting not to gag at the invasion, keeping her eyes locked on his as he took his pleasure. When he came into the back of her throat Hiromu kept himself buried deep enjoying the feel of her throat swallowing around him before slowly pulling himself out and stepping away from her. Without another glance in her direction Hiromu grabbed a towel and headed towards the shower, mind racing with thoughts of additional mayhem he could cause.


End file.
